


Operation Tezuka Kunimitsu

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Great minds want alike.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The intention

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-05-02  
> Creation: 2020-05-03  
> Creation: 2020-05-04  
> Creation: 2020-05-30  
> Creation: 2020-05-30  
> Creation: 2020-06-14

''He's beautiful to watch.''

''Yes, he is.''

''Did we just agree on something?''

''We might have.''

''Really?''

''He is beautiful like this.''

''He's his most beautiful on a court, so far.''

''So far?''

''Yes.''

''Anywhere else you could already savor?''

''No. But ore-sama is planning to.''

Ignoring the 'ore-sama' pointedly, Yukimura's smile did not waver.

''You are planning to?''

''Yes.''

''And what about his opinion to that?''

''He'll come around.''

''You wish.''

''Jealous, Yukimura?''

''You wish for that too.''

Giving one appraising look, Atobe turned back to the match. 

''You are jealous.''

''Am not.''

''Of course not.'' 

''See?''

Atobe smiled indulgently. 

''The great Yukimura Seiichi wouldn't be jealous.''

''No, I wouldn't.''

''Not even for someone as exquisite as Tezuka Kunimitsu with beautiful ore-sama?''

''You're not that beautiful.''

''In comparison to whom?''

Biting back a sigh, Yukimura had to admit defeat on this one. But not fully.

''Alright, you're attractive enough.''

''Attractive enough?''

''Yes.''

''Is that all?''

''Yes.''

''You're unbelievable.''

''You just want to get into Tezuka's pants.''

''So do you.''

A pause ensued, broken by the call of the next point on the court.

''We could do it together.''

''True.''

''Think we can work together?''

''For that body?''

Identical smiles passed their lips, both immediately stating in perfect unison: ''Yes.''


	2. The planning, part 1

''As we have already established that we both want him, who gets him first if we succeed?''

''We'll let him decide. Simple.''

''Tezuka doesn't do simple things. You should have learned that much after coming back.''

Yukimura crossed his arms.

''Then what do you think he'll do? Ditch both of us?''

''Ditching would imply having us first. Though ore-sama is not strictly against sharing in this case.''

''Sharing? You and I? Any other screws loose in your head?''

Atobe ignored the comment in favor of working on their problem. This once.

''If Tezuka, as noble as he is, refuses to accept either of us alone, we will have to live with getting along. For the sake of having that perfect specimen plucked off the market.''

''I have to admit I don't know what I'll do if I see him with anyone but one of us.''

''Which is exactly why we should get over our differences first.''

''Should we?''

''Yes.''

''Tennis?''

''Tennis.''


	3. The planning, part 2

''Fuck you.''

''Fuck yourself.''

They were both drenched with sweat, sitting side by side on the bench next to the court, breathing heavily.

''You know, after all that training you should have been able to at least come up with a return.''

Atobe still wheezed but couldn't let Yukimura get away with a comment like this.

''Ore-sama will have you know that training or not, your beloved technique still scares the hell out of myriads of people. Ore-sama not included, of course.''

Yukimura smiled.

''You still played me.''

''I did.''

It was then that Yukimura faced him fully, looking him in the eye for the first time since this quest had begun.

''You have never referred to yourself without the 'ore-sama' in my presence.''

Atobe snorted.

''We are supposed to become intimate, at best sexually intimate. I doubt you would want titles in bed. Unless that's your thing of course.''

''Don't rile me up just yet. We're in public.''

That got Atobe to raise one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Yukimura's breath fled once again, for an entirely different reason. The lull in conversation was too long to be comfortable but neither commented again on their previous topic.

''See you tomorrow?''

''I'll call you.''

Atobe left without another word, leaving Yukimura openly gaping after him.

Life was so fucked up right now.


	4. The planning, part 3

''Did we really get drunk?''

''Yes.''

''And fuck?''

''Yes.''

''Fuck.''

''Already did.''

''Fuck you, Atobe.''

''Fuck you, too.''

''Not possible.''

''Why? Can't bend like that trickster of yours?''

''He's not your slutty acrobat.''

''I beg to differ.''

''Sure. Because that tensai of yours is not always two seconds away from doing him on the court!''

''At least they have enough decorum not to fuck like your Doubles One always does. Right before and after their matches, even if they go to the locker rooms for it.''

''They are always away from prying eyes.''

Atobe snorted.

''And then fuck each other so senseless, they can hardly play.''

''It's enough to best your Doubles One any day.''

''It's not.''

''Is.''

''When did this become about our slutty doubles pairs anyway? Weren't we supposed to be in the aftermath or something?''

''Yes. But somehow it always turns back to tennis. With all of us.''

''Does that include or exclude our common goal? Considering that we just made it without him?''

''I'm not sure. But I wouldn't be adverse to do it again. Just for confirmation, of course.''

''Of course.''

''Right now?''

''Right now.''


	5. The planning, part 4

''I think we have a problem.''

''You don't say.''

''I'm serious, Atobe.''

''So am I.''

''Then how can you stay so calm about this?''

''Because there's no point doing anything else. We already confirmed that we enjoy fucking each other. Twice.''

''Thrice.''

''Right.''

''But does that now mean that we have to give up on our common goal? Just because we like fucking each other?''

''Love fucking each other.''

''Fine. But it's still fucking. And you haven't answered my question.''

''I can't believe I am actually going to say this, but I don't think we still need a third person. Not even if that person is 'tennis incarnate' Tezuka Kunimitsu. I think we're more than perfect on our own.''

''True, to the last part. But I don't think Tezuka is the only 'tennis incarnate' around. Though I have to admit that I was not missing anything during our intimacy. I guess that does make our former goal exactly that. Former.''

''Or superfluous.''

''Do you have to use bigger words all the time?''

''Not all the time. But they do come in handy.''

They looked at each other for long moments. Neither daring to blink, then met in the middle for a sensual kiss.

''I really think we will be able to make this work. It will just take a little effort, like everything in life.''

''You mean a lot of effort.''

''Does it really matter when you look at the benefits?''

''No. Just wanted to point it out.''

''You're really a handful, you know.''

''As if you're much better.''

''At least we're nicely compatible in bed.''

''More than nicely.''

''Right.''

''Right.''

''Can we end this conversation here and go back to confirming our recently made decision?''

''With pleasure.''

''Likewise.''

They would really need to work on their sexually biased conversation skills. But not now. Now was the time for action and the nicest thing in their current world: Lot's of sex.


	6. The undesigned outcome

''Fuck he looks hot!''

''He does.''

''It's unfair how good sweat looks on that body, glinting in the sun.''

Atobe gave him a short look.

''It's also unfair how good you look all sweaty beneath me while I have you.''

Yukimura smiled very softly.

''As if you look much different when I have you in that position.''

''Was that a compliment? You're mellowing, Seiichi.''

''You paid it first, Keigo. Not my fault.''

''Think we could get away with a kiss right now?''

Yukimura looked about.

''Tezuka has all eyes on him. We're safe enough. Besides, it will come out eventually anyway.''

''And then the tennis world will mourn that two of their most beautiful players will never belong to anyone but each other.''

''You just gave another compliment to me.''

''I give compliments all the time, especially when we're intimate.''

Yukimura barely succeeded in fighting off a blush.

''That was uncalled for. We're still in public. Remember?''

''The moment it is of real interest, I will. Until then, public can ogle the court and I get to kiss the to me favorite lips in the world.''

''Just the lips?''

''You just reminded us about the public.''

''We could go somewhere else. Now that the match is over.''

''But I get my kiss now, then I'll whisk you away to the limo. Fine?''

''Fine.''


End file.
